


All they have left is dreams and nightmares

by Leximuth



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leximuth/pseuds/Leximuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has never been one for average; he found a pair-bond long before he found a trine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skyfire dreams of Starscream. That is a given, a simple fact easily anticipated. Starscream knows it as truth even though he has never asked. What he did not anticipate was that _he_ would dream of _Skyfire._

Cybertron is whole in his dreams. He flies through the spires of Vos as though the atmosphere were as thick as Earth's own. Somewhere down in the deep pits of the planet Megatron shrieks in impotent rage and pain, and it is the song Starscream dances to.

When Skyfire joins him it is not momentous. It is as though he has always been there. The music changes, becomes a little brighter, a little more like the starsong of radiation in deep space. They twist and turn together and Starscream leads them up and up and up.

It is warm in space. The stars glitter, never closer, and where Skyfire brushes against him now and again there is a shiver of glacial cold and staticky desire. Starscream flits about him, teasing, drawing him towards wherever Starscream pleases. Skyfire laughs and it rumbles into Starscream's deepest places and stays there, warm and solid and real.

He wraps himself around Skyfire, clinging without embarrassment or fear of being pushed away. He knows Skyfire will keep him close just as intrinsically as he knows his fuel levels. They spin slowly through space, tilting on all axes and the stars dance and spin around them. Skyfire's eyes are bright and his smile is sweet when Starscream tastes it.

"Starscream," Skyfire says. "Wake up."

He does.

Skywarp stares at him from too close, a strange expression on his face. "You were dreaming," he says simply. Starscream can't tell if he thought it was a bad dream.

"Get off," Starscream growls. Skywarp slides away, closer to Thundercracker, and stays silent. He keeps watching Starscream though. It feels like judgment, like a scavenger watching a dying Autobot.

Starscream kicks him further away, rolls over, and tells himself he won't dream again. Not of that traitor.

He does anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

In the ice, Skyfire dreamed.

He saw the infinite spiraling towers of Vos: sometimes stretching above and around him for as far as he could see, sometimes tiny pinpricks far below. The atmosphere was thicker than he thought it should be. It pressed in on him, cold as the space between stars. They were distant inhospitable points of light all around him, a thousand million glowing optics staring with disinterest. He tried to tremble but his body refused to hear him. He couldn't move.

Everything was still. Entropy prevailed, heat-death of the universe reaching for his laser core, his very spark. He groaned. Vos groaned with him, Starscream's aerie rocking slowly under his feet. The wounded city shook its inhabitants out of their home-spires and they filled the too-thick air, falling as if through water. Skyfire could see their open mouths. They made no noise. The aerie groaned again and gravity shifted, moved sideways, and he dropped out the sky-door as if it were down instead of sideways and he fell into the midst of a hundred thousand tetrajets and they pressed against him, around him, wailing silently as their home shook out its death throes. They crushed around him and he couldn't move and everything was dark and he shivered, cold in his very spark, colder than the endless Pit of the Unmaker's gut.

Things moved in the dark. They chittered and laughed, bit at his extremities until he bled, gnawed until he couldn't feel the pain of it any longer. He couldn't see what they were. Their eyes had no glow, blind and snuffling and black. Skyfire wept in terror. One giggled near his face, and he could hear it move - he could hear it skitter closer - its sensory bristles touched his cheek but his optic glow illuminated nothing and _its teeth were so sharp_

The light came.

It came and he did not see it come until it was already bright, and the creatures of the dark were no more, and he groaned for the pains of his body where they had bit. The light was blue and knew his name: it spoke to him so sweetly with a voice of warmth and comfort. Its hands soothed his hurts and he could see into it, he could see Starscream at its core.

"Starscream," he said, though his mind was glacial and his voice recalcitrant. "It's you. You rescued me."

Starscream smiled.


End file.
